One More Time
by Blodigealach
Summary: Jika keajaiban sungguh ada, aku ingin mengatakan kata cinta yang takkan pernah sanggup kuucapkan. Sequel dari 'Reset'. POV Taka.
1. Chapter 1

Series: Eyeshield 21  
Disclaimer: Riichiro Inagaki & Yusuke Murata  
Pairing: One-sided!Taka x Karin, Yamato x Karin  
Note: Sequel dari fic 'Reset'. Terpengaruh dari film '5 Centimeter Per Second', terutama dari lagunya. RnR? DLDR!

* * *

**Chapter 1**  
**Pulang**

Entah sudah berapa hari berlalu sejak email Yamato yang memintaku pulang ke Jepang dan surat Karin yang menyatakan bahwa mereka berdua akan segera menikah. Sampai sekarang pun aku masih sulit menerima kenyataan bahwa kedua orang yang pernah kusebut 'sahabat' itu benar-benar akan menikah. Ralat, aku tidak akan pernah bisa menerima kenyataan itu.

Bagaimanapun juga, aku sangat mencintai Karin.

Aku kembali menghela nafas sambil menatap sarapanku yang masih belum tersentuh. Daging ham, telur mata sapi, dan roti bakar yang biasanya kusantap dengan lahap sebelum pergi latihan pagi kini teronggok begitu saja di piringku. Rasanya selera makanku menurun beberapa hari ini. Mungkin inilah yang disebut dengan 'patah hati'.

Tapi apapun yang terjadi, aku butuh energi untuk melewati hari. Sayangnya, sarapanku yang sudah kumasak sendiri itu terlihat terlalu berat untuk kutelan. Jadi dengan enggan aku membungkus sarapanku itu—untuk kuberikan pada anjing liar di depan apartemen yang kutinggali—dan meneguk susu dingin yang sudah kusiapkan untuk menemani sarapan hari ini.

Dengan langkah gontai kulangkahkan kakiku keluar dari apartemen. Aku langsung disambut anjing-anjing liar di gang terdekat. Sepertinya mereka sudah mengendus 'sarapan' yang kubawakan untuk mereka hari ini. Kulempar bungkusan berisi sarapanku itu ke arah anjing-anjing yang berlari semakin dekat ke arahku, dan mereka langsung menyambar bungkusan itu, mengacuhkan aku yang langsung berlari pergi sebelum dikejar anjing-anjing yang masih kelaparan… atau pengawas apartemenku yang mengira aku memberi makan pada hewan liar.

Saat aku masih berlari menyusuri blok, aku merasakan ponselku bergetar di sakuku. Sepertinya ada email. Kuperlambat lariku sampai akhirnya aku tinggal berjalan, mengambil ponselku, lalu mengecek siapa yang mengirimiku email sepagi ini. Saat aku membaca nama pengirimnya, aku berani sumpah jantungku sempat berhenti sepersekian detik.

_From: Karin  
__Subject: Apa kabar?_

_Selamat sore, Taka-kun! Ah, kalau di sana 'selamat pagi', ya? Maaf sudah lama tidak memberi kabar. Kuharap Taka-kun tidak kaget waktu menerima suratku kemarin. Sudah lama tidak memberi kabar, tahu-tahu saja mengirim undangan pernikahan, hehehe. Oh ya, kuharap Taka-kun bisa datang. Apapun yang terjadi, Taka-kun adalah sahabatku yang paling berharga. Aku sangat mengharapkan kedatangan Taka-kun._

Membaca email itu, sekali lagi aku hanya bisa menghela nafas panjang. Mengapa tidak terpikirkan dari awal bahwa ada kemungkinan aku akan terkena serangan jantung menerima undangan pernikahan mereka? Untungnya aku tidak benar-benar kena serangan jantung. Bisa-bisa aku benar-benar tidak akan pernah pulang lagi. Tapi membicarakan tentang 'pulang', bukankah Amerika adalah 'rumah'-ku sekarang? Kalau aku pergi ke Jepang lagi, namanya bukan 'pulang', tapi 'liburan'.

Aku memikirkan lagi kemungkinan untuk pergi ke Jepang. Pertandingan penting berikutnya masih lama, dan minta libur seminggu bukanlah hal yang sulit. Bagaimanapun juga, aku termasuk dalam jajaran permain top di NFL. Akhirnya aku membulatkan hatiku. Kuputuskan untuk pergi ke pernikahan mereka berdua. Mungkin aku akan menyesal nantinya, tapi… Setidaknya, untuk yang terakhir kalinya, aku ingin melihat wajahnya lagi.

Meskipun itu artinya aku akan merelakan tempat di mana aku bisa mengatakan 'aku pulang'.


	2. Chapter 2

Series: Eyeshield 21  
Disclaimer: Riichiro Inagaki & Yusuke Murata  
Pairing: One-sided!Taka x Karin, Yamato x Karin  
Note: Sequel dari fic 'Reset'. Terpengaruh dari film '5 Centimeter Per Second', terutama dari lagunya. RnR? DLDR!

* * *

**Chapter 2  
****Berubah**

Sesuai keputusanku di hari itu, aku meminta waktu libur seminggu dan datang ke Jepang. Hibari-neesan juga ikut denganku, katanya ia juga kangen dengan udara Jepang. Aku tidak bisa menolaknya karena ia sudah membeli tiket duluan sebelum menanyakan apakah ia boleh ikut atau tidak. Kami menginap di hotel yang dekat dengan gedung tempat resepsi pernikahan Yamato dan Karin. Aku tidak ingin sampai terjebak kemacetan atau semacamnya yang bisa membuatku datang terlambat.

Dua hari berlalu begitu saja sejak kami tiba di Jepang, dan akhirnya tiba harinya di mana Yamato dan Karin akan mengikat janji suci pernikahan mereka. Dalam beberapa jam lagi, acara sakral itu akan dimulai, dan aku masih bersantai di kamar hotelku sambil membaca novel. Hibari-neesan, yang sekamar denganku, sedang mencoba-coba model rambut yang cocok dengan gaunnya. Sesekali ia menanyaiku apakah sudah cukup cocok, dan jujur kukatakan aku tidak begitu mengerti tentang model rambut perempuan, dan ia akan mengatakan 'oh' pelan sebelum kembali menata rambutnya dan kembali menanyaiku dengan pertanyaan yang sama.

Setelah mencoba entah berapa puluh model rambut, akhirnya Hibari-neesan merasa puas dengan salah satu model. Rambutnya ia ikalkan, dan sebagian rambut di dekat pelipis kiri dan kanannya ia kepang dan ia jepit ke belakang sementara sisanya ia gerai. Gaun yang ia pakai adalah gaun hitam pendek, dengan batas rok beberapa sentimeter di atas lutut. Gaun itu dihiasi payet hitam berkilauan di beberapa tempat, membuatnya tampak manis dan elegan.

"Ayo, Taka, kamu juga urus rambutmu!" seru Hibari-neesan setelah ia selesai mematut-matut dirinya di depan cermin. Aku menurunkan bukuku dan menatapnya dengan tatapan heran. Seingatku, yang namanya laki-laki itu tidak perlu perawatan serumit wanita. Untuk apa pula aku harus bersiap-siap sekarang kalau acaranya masih berjam-jam lagi?

"Tidak usah," jawabku datar sambil kembali membaca. Mendadak, Hibari-neesan mengambil bukuku secara paksa dan melemparnya ke ujung tempat tidur. Aku hanya bisa terdiam di tempatku sambil menatapnya dengan tatapan agak kesal.

"Taka, rambutmu itu panjang. Kalau tidak diurus dari sekarang, nanti bisa kusut dan tampak jelek di pesta!" ucap Hbari sambil berkacak pinggang. Aku menoleh ke arah cermin tidak jauh di belakang Hibari-neesan dan menatap pantulan diriku yang ada di sana. Memang, panjang rambutku ini tidak wajar untuk ukuran pria. Untuk ukuran wanita pun, rambutku ini masih tergolong sangat panjang. Dan memang merepotkan untuk mengurusnya. Entah apa yang ada di pikiranku saat memutuskan untuk memanjangkannya.

"Kalau begitu, dipotong saja," kataku datar. Hibari-neesan langsung tampak terkejut mendengar keputusanku. Wajar saja, ini adalah rambut yang sudah kubiarkan tumbuh panjang sejak SD. Selain untuk merapikan potongannya, tak pernah sekalipun aku memotongnya. Tapi kali ini, entah ada angin apa, aku ingin memotongnya.

"Oneesan bisa memotongkannya untukku, 'kan?" tanyaku lagi, sementara Hibari-neesan masih kelihatan belum pulih dari keterkejutannya tadi. Ia memiringkan kepalanya sambil mengangkat bahu. Sepertinya ia masih sulit memutuskan apakah ia akan memotongkan rambutku atau memarahiku karena sudah bertindak seenaknya sendiri. Setelah beberapa menit terdiam, akhirnya Hibari-neesan membuka mulutnya untuk membalas.

"Begini, Taka… Kamu tidak sayang? Rambutmu itu panjang dan bagus, apa kamu yakin mau kamu potong begitu saja?" tanya Hibari-neesan dengan raut wajah serius. Yah, beginilah perempuan. Kalau sudah menyangkut soal baju, sepatu, tas, dan rambut yang mau dibuang atau dipotong, pertanyaannya selalu sama.

"Aku yakin. Lagipula lama-lama merepotkan juga mengurus rambut sepanjang ini, apalagi setelah masuk NFL," jawabku ringan. Bagiku memotong rambut ini bukanlah hal yang berat. Untuk buang sial juga, mungkin. Entahlah, aku tidak tahu. Aku hanya ingin melihat diriku yang baru.

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Kusiapkan dulu peralatannya. Untung aku bawa," balas Hibari-neesan sambil mengaduk-aduk isi kopernya. Aku sendiri menyiapkan tempat untuk potong rambut. Aku mengambil koran pagi yang sudah selesai kubaca dan memakainya untuk mengalasi lantai di sekitar meja rias dan meja rias itu sendiri. Aku lalu meletakkan sebuah kursi di depannya dan duduk di sana. Tak lama kemudian, Hibari-neesan datang dengan perlengkapan dasar memotong rambut. Dan karena tidak ada kain pelindung khusus untuk potong rambut, terpaksa aku memakai kertas koran sebagai penggantinya.

"Oke, sudah terlambat untuk menyesal sekarang. Mari kita lihat seperti apa kamu dalam rambut pendek," kata Hibari-neesan sebelum ia mulai memotong rambutku. Aku hanya terdiam seperti biasa, menunggu rambutku dipotong. Aku pun sudah siap mental kalau-kalau hasil potongannya agak berantakan, karena bagaimanapun Hibari-neesan bukanlah penata rambut profesional.

Setelah beberapa belas menit berlalu, aku hanya bisa terdiam menatap pantulan diriku di depan cermin. Potongan rambutku yang baru sungguh-sungguh sudah membuatku terlihat seperti orang lain. Bukan hanya penampilanku yang berubah, aku juga merasa diriku sendiri pun ikut berubah. Kepalaku terasa lebih ringan, mungkin karena beban rambut yang harus ditanggung kepalaku berkurang drastis. Tapi entah mengapa, hatiku juga ikut terasa ringan.

"Oneesan…" panggilku pelan, membuat wanita berambut hitam itu spontan menoleh ke arahku, "terima kasih."

Hibari-neesan tersenyum tipis mendengar ucapanku, lalu menepuk-nepuk kepalaku pelan. "Baguslah kalau kamu tidak protes soal potongan rambut barumu. Sekarang ayo bantu aku merapikan potongan rambutmu ini!" kata Hibari-neesan sambil menggulung koran yang ada di atas meja rias. Aku pun ikut membantu membereskan potongan rambutku itu sampai semuanya kembali bersih seperti sedia kala.

"Oh, ya, Taka… Kalau penampilanmu berubah drastis begitu, nanti tidak ada yang bisa mengenalimu, dong?" tanya Hibari-neesan setelah kami selesai membereskan ruangan itu.

"Ada, Shin-san. Dia tipe orang yang melihat orang lain dari ototnya, bukan wajahnya," jawabku ringan. Kulihat Hibari-neesan hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya pelan, seolah berpikir bahwa aku ini bukan orang yang bisa diajak bercanda.

"Eh, tapi selama kamu di Amerika, bukannya kamu sudah berkembang banyak? Jadi bahkan Shin pun tidak mampu mengenali… ehem… ototmu?" balas Hibari-neesan. Mendengar hal itu, aku hanya tersenyum tipis. Aku tidak tahu harus menjawab apa kali ini. Selama berada di Amerika, aku memang berlatih jauh lebih keras daripada sebelumnya.

Karena hanya saat berlatih keraslah aku bisa melupakan 'dia'.

"Yaah, kita lihat saja nanti. Lagipula, semua orang bisa bertanya sendiri padaku kalau mereka tidak mengenaliku, 'kan?" balasku. Dan sekali lagi, Hibari-neesan hanya bisa menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya pelan mendengar jawabanku ini.


	3. Chapter 3

Series: Eyeshield 21  
Disclaimer: Riichiro Inagaki & Yusuke Murata  
Pairing: One-sided!Taka x Karin, Yamato x Karin  
Note: Sequel dari fic 'Reset'. Terpengaruh dari film '5 Centimeter Per Second', terutama dari lagunya. RnR? DLDR!

* * *

** Chapter 3**

**Kenyataan di Depan Mata**

Akhirnya tiba saatnya di mana aku harus menghadapi kenyataan yang ada di depan mataku. Kini aku berada di tempat di mana dua orang yang pernah kusebut sebagai sahabat-sahabat terbaikku akan mengikat janji suci pernikahan. Di tempat ini, ada banyak pemain Amefuto yang hadir. Sesuai candaanku dengan Hibari-neesan sebelumnya, Shin-san lah yang pertama kali mengenaliku… dari otot-ototku. Shin-san juga sempat mengatakan bahwa ia merasa aku berubah banyak, sampai-sampai Takami-san dan Sakuraba terkejut mendengar komentarnya itu. Tapi setelah Shin-san melanjutkan komentarnya tentang otot-ototku yang sudah berkembang banyak sejak terakhir kali kami bertemu, Takami-san dan Sakuraba langsung terlihat agak kecewa.

Aku juga bertemu dengan Achilles, Tenma, dan Heracles, yang langsung mengomentari potongan rambutku dan bagaimana aku terlihat lebih jantan dengan rambut pendek, juga bagaimana aku jadi terlihat seperti campuran antara Riku dan Shin, dan diakhiri dengan gerutuan Achilles yang mengatakan bahwa aku akan menjadi semakin populer sementara dirinya sampai saat ini masih belum mendapatkan pacar. Tenma sendiri masih punya setumpuk pacar, dan Heracles tampaknya sudah memiliki orang yang cukup dekat dengannya.

Sena, Raimon, dan yang lainnya dari Deimon juga datang. Tentu saja mereka semua sudah tidak lagi berada di Deimon sekarang dan merintis karirnya masing-masing, tapi aku hanya bisa mengaitkan mereka dengan Deimon karena di sanalah aku bertemu mereka terakhir kali. Seperti biasa, Raimon menantangku untuk adu _catch_ untuk melihat siapa yang lebih kuat di antara kami berdua sejak kami memasuki dunia profesional. Sena sendiri tampak jauh lebih dewasa, meskipun masih malu-malu seperti dulu. Tapi aku tidak melihat Hiruma dan Mamori, dan begitu kutanyakan pada mereka, Suzuna menjawab, "Oh, biarkan saja mereka berduaan. Mereka juga akan menyusul tidak lama lagi, aku yakin!" Dan secara garis besar aku mengerti apa maksudnya.

Setelah mengobrol dengan tamu-tamu di pesta itu, sang pembawa acara meminta perhatian para tamu karena perarakan pengantin akan segera datang. Kami semua langsung hening dan menatap ke arah pintu masuk. Beberapa orang berusaha untuk mendapatkan pemandangan yang paling jelas, sementara aku tidak peduli sejelas apa aku bisa melihat perarakan itu. Mungkin lebih jujur lagi, aku tidak ingin melihatnya. Aku takut hatiku akan terluka dan tidak akan pernah sembuh lagi.

"Hei, Taka! Ngapain kamu bengong di situ? Ayo sini, di sini lebih jelas terlihat!" panggil Heracles yang langsung menyeretku tanpa ampun ke barisan terdepan, tepat di samping karpet merah di mana Karin dan Yamato akan melintas. Aku tidak bisa menolak. Akan tampak sangat tidak wajar kalau aku menolak. Tapi sungguh, aku tidak tahu apakah aku bisa menahan diri kalau aku melihat dirinya bersanding dengan pria lain selain diriku. Aku tidak tahu akan sehancur apa diriku setelah ini.

Musik mulai mengalun. Beberapa pasang anak-anak berjalan masuk sambil menaburkan _confetti_. Jantungku berdebar keras, semakin keras seiring dengan langkah anak-anak itu. Sebentar lagi mereka akan lewat. Sebentar lagi, aku akan menyaksikan pemandangan yang paling tidak ingin aku lihat di dunia ini.

"…Dan mari kita sambut kedua mempelai, Karin dan Takeru!" seru sang pembawa acara dari panggungnya. Jantungku berhenti. Mereka akan datang. Dalam hitungan detik mereka akan datang. Aku bisa merasakan kedua telapak tanganku basah karena tegang. Aku takut, tapi aku tidak tahu apa yang kutakutkan. Sungguh, perasaan ini tidak dapat digambarkan dengan kata-kata.

Dan, disanalah mereka berdua, bergandengan tangan dengan wajah yang tampak sangat bahagia. Para tamu undangan langsung bertepuk tangan meriah menyambut kedua mempelai, tapi aku hanya bisa terdiam terpaku menatap mereka berdua. Meskipun semua orang di sekitarku bertepuk tangan dan bersorak, tapi aku tidak bisa mendengar suara apapun kecuali detak jantungku sendiri. Dan mataku pun tak bisa beralih dari sosoknya, yang tersenyum dengan penuh kebahagiaan, tanpa sedikitpun menoleh ke arahku yang masih membatu dan membisu.

"Hoi, Taka! Kamu kenapa? Ayo tepuk tangan yang meriah untuk mereka!" ucap Heracles sambil menyikutku pelan. Aku langsung tersadar dari lamunanku, dan suara-suara yang memekakkan telinga itu kembali terdengar. Aku mengangkat tanganku sejajar dada dan bertepuk tangan pelan, masih agak belum sadar secara penuh.

Yamato terlihat sangat dewasa dan gagah dalam balutan kemeja putih dan jas hitam, lengkap dengan rompi hitam dengan bordiran perak, celana panjang hitam, dasi putih, dan sarung tangan putih, serta sepatu hitam mengilap. Karin sendiri terlihat sangat anggun dalam gaun putih panjangnya, dengan hiasan payet di bagian torso, ditambah sarung tangan renda warna putih dan selubung pernikahan yang berhias bunga Lili, sama seperti buket bunga yang ia bawa. Yamato melipat tangannya sejajar pinggang, sementara Karin mengaitkan lengannya yang bebas di lengan Yamato. Keduanya tampak sempurna.

Lalu, semuanya terlihat seperti terjadi dalam gerak lambat tanpa suara di duniaku. _Confetti_ yang bertebaran, para tamu yang terlihat bahagia sambil bertepuk tangan, _blitz_ kamera yang menyala dari arah kerumunan, dan mereka berdua yang tertawa bahagia sambil sesekali melempar pandang ke arah kerumunan orang. Aku sendiri tidak tahu ekspresi seperti apa yang terlukis di wajahku. Yang kutahu hanyalah rasa sakit yang rasanya tak berhenti menusuk jantungku. Setiap detaknya seolah mengalirkan serpihan kaca ke pembuluh-pembuluh darahku, membuat sekujur tubuhku terasa sakit.

Dan aku berani bersumpah, ada air mata yang mengalir dari kedua mataku.

Sakit. Sakit. Sakit.

Aku tidak tahan melihat tawa bahagia para tamu yang ada di sekitarku. Aku tidak tahan melihat ledakan _blitz_ yang terus memancar dari arah kerumunan. Aku tidak tahan melihat _confetti_ yang bertebaran dan menari-nari di udara sebelum jatuh ke karpet merah. Aku tidak tahan melihat senyum bahagia di wajah mereka berdua.

Tapi untuk sekilas, aku yakin kedua mata cokelat tua itu sempat beradu denganku. Aku yakin senyum di wajah gadis itu sempat memudar meski hanya sedetik. Tapi aku kembali meragukan diriku saat kulihat ia mengalihkan pandangannya dan kembali tersenyum dengan bahagia seperti sebelumnya.

Keduanya berjalan sampai ke pelaminan, dan seluruh tamu serentak menghentikan tepuk tangan mereka. Dan entah bagaimana, aku pun kembali bisa mendengarkan seluruh suara di sekitarku. Terdengar banyak orang bergumam, tidak sedikit juga yang menangis. Dan kalau saja Heracles tidak menyodorkan saputangannya kepadaku, mungkin aku juga tidak benar-benar sadar bahwa aku sedang menangis.

"Terima kasih, aku punya sendiri," ucapku pelan sambil menarik saputanganku dari kantong celana, sementara Heracles menyimpan kembali saputangannya. Aku menyeka wajahku, dan menyadari bahwa tadi aku benar-benar sudah menangis, di depan umum pula. Aku melirik ke arah Heracles, dan ia memberikan senyuman yang seolah mengatakan bahwa ia mengerti keadaanku.

Pembawa acara meminta perhatian dari para tamu, dan seluruh ruangan kembali terdiam. Kali ini bukan hanya dalam bayanganku, tapi benar-benar terjadi. Kami semua terdiam dan menunggu… Menunggu janji pernikahan untuk diucapkan oleh kedua mempelai.

"Apakah engkau, Yamato Takeru, bersedia menyambut Koizumi Karin sebagai istrimu, dan bersumpah untuk terus setia kepadanya dalam untung dan malang, senang dan sedih, sehat dan sakit, serta akan mencintainya dan menghormatinya dalam hari-harimu sepanjang hidupmu, sampai maut memisahkan?" tanya sang petugas pernikahan.

"Ya, aku bersedia," jawab Yamato dengan yakin, seyakin saat ia membuat pernyataan-pernyataan absolutnya dulu.

Aku dapat merasakan jantungku berdetak semakin kencang. Setelah ini ia akan mengucapkan sumpahnya. Setelah ini adalah gilirannya.

"Dan apakau engkau, Koizumi Karin, bersedia menyambut Yamato Takeru sebagai suamimu, dan bersumpah untuk terus setia kepadanya dalam untung dan malang, senang dan sedih, sehat dan sakit, serta akan mencintainya dan menghormatinya dalam hari-harimu sepanjang hidupmu, sampai maut memisahkan?" tanya sang petugas pernikahan.

Aku berani bersumpah jantungku berdetak lebih cepat daripada sebelumnya. Aku menatapnya lekat-lekat, sambil berdoa semoga ia ragu dan membatalkan pernikahan ini. Ingin rasanya aku berteriak, 'Jangan nikahi dia, Karin! Pergilah bersamaku!' tapi hal itu tidak mungkin aku lakukan.

Dan tepat saat aku berpikir bahwa memang tidak ada yang bisa kulakukan, aku mendengarnya mengatakan dengan sangat lembut, "Ya, aku bersedia."

Kata-kata peresmian dari sang petugas pernikahan sudah tidak lagi terdengar. Sekali lagi aku tenggelam dalam duniaku sendiri yang tanpa suara. Aku melihat mereka berdua bertukar cincin, wajah mereka tampak tersipu-sipu karena bahagia. Aku pun melihat bagaimana Yamato membuka selubung yang menutupi wajah Karin dan…

…Aku menutup mataku karena aku tidak ingin melihatnya. Saat aku membuka kembali kedua mataku, keduanya sudah melambaikan tangan mereka ke arah para tamu dengan wajah bahagia.

Sang pembawa acara mempersilahkan para tamu untuk menikmati hidangan. Sebagian besar tamu langsung menyerbu meja-meja yang menyediakan makanan. Heracles, yang kukira akan langsung berlari ke arah meja yang menyajikan daging panggang, ternyata masih belum bergerak dari tempatnya.

"Tidak langsung makan?" tanyaku ringan pada Heracles, namun pria itu malah tertawa.

"Jangan dulu! Sebentar lagi kita akan dipanggil untuk berfoto bersama mereka berdua. Yamato memberitahuku, katanya 'foto dengan teman-teman dari Teikoku Alexanders' ada di daftar paling atas!" jawab Heracles sambil tersenyum lebar. Dan kata-katanya itu memang benar, karena sang pembawa acara kemudian memanggil para mantan anggota Teikoku Alexanders untuk berfoto bersama. Aku melihat bagaimana Achilles langsung melesat ke arah panggung, sepertinya mengincar tempat tepat di samping Karin. Aku dan Heracles berjalan dengan santai saja, tidak begitu memedulikan di mana kami akan ditempatkan.

Tapi begitu aku sampai di dekat panggung, barulah aku menyadari bahwa sepertinya ada pengaturan posisi tertentu. Mengapa? Jelas karena Achilles yang sudah buru-buru melesat ke arah panggung malah mendapatkan posisi di sebelah Yamato, bukannya di sebelah Karin. Wajahnya juga tampak agak kecewa dan kesal. Sementara itu, aku juga melihat ada tempat kosong tepat di sebelah Karin.

Perkiraanku tentang pemosisian itu sepertinya agak benar, karena seorang petugas yang sepertinya adalah pengarah gaya tampak seperti sedang mencari-cari seseorang. Ia tampak putus asa dan berjalan ke depan panggung lagi, menanyai Yamato tentang sesuatu. Tidak begitu terdengar apa yang mereka bicarakan, tapi sepertinya Yamato memberikan cirri-ciri seseorang pada petugas itu. Setelah beberapa anggukan, petugas itu kembali menelusuri antrian orang-orang yang hendak berfoto dengan kedua mempelai.

Aku mengamatinya mencari-cari sambil mengerutkan alisnya, dan tanpa sengaja kami beradu pandangan. Tidak mau ketahuan sedang mengamati tingkah laku seseorang, aku mengalihkan pandanganku darinya. Tapi di ujung mataku, aku bisa melihat bagaimana ia menatapku dengan sangat lekat, seperti ada sesuatu yang menempel di wajahku. Setelah beberapa saat, ia berjalan ke arahku dan menyapaku pelan.

"Permisi, apakah Anda yang bernama 'Honjo Taka'?" tanya si petugas itu padaku. Aku mengangguk pelan, mengiyakan pertanyaannya. Ia masih tampak ragu.

"Tuan, orang ini memang 'Honjo Taka', kok! Kalau dia agak berbeda dari ciri-ciri atau foto yang diberikan itu karena dia baru pulang dari Amerika, dan baru saja potong rambut!" jelas Heracles dengan nada meyakinkan. Si petugas itu kembali menatapku, lalu ia menggigit bibirnya pelan, sepertinya memutuskan untuk percaya saja pada apa yang Heracles katakan.

"Baiklah, Honjo-san, tolong ikut saya. Yamato-san meminta Anda untuk mendapatkan posisi khusus di foto ini," kata petugas itu sambil berjalan ke atas panggung. Aku sempat menatap Heracles ragu, tapi ia memberikan gestur yang menyuruhku untuk ikut saja dengan orang itu. Akhirnya aku ikut saja sesuai dengan tuntunan orang itu. Dan sesuai dugaanku sebelumnya, aku benar-benar ditempatkan di sebelahnya… di sebelah Karin.

Awalnya Yamato dan Karin tidak begitu menyadari kehadiranku, karena mereka sedang menanggapi keluhan Achilles saat aku mengambil posisi di sebelah Karin. Tapi setelah mereka selesai menenangkan Achilles, mereka menengok ke arahku, dan keduanya memberikan ekspresi kaget yang tampak cukup konyol. Kalau saja aku sedang tidak sakit hati, aku pasti sudah tertawa terbahak-bahak sambil berguling-gulin di lantai dan sesekali memukul lantai keras-keras.

"Kamu… kamu beneran Taka?" tanya Yamato tidak percaya sambil menunjuk ke arah wajahku… atau lebih tepatnya, garis rambutku.

"Menunjuk-nunjuk orang seperti itu tidak sopan, Yamato," ucapku datar, sama seperti dulu aku sering memperingatinya untuk tidak melakukan hal-hal konyol di depan umum.

"Astagaaaa, ternyata memang benar kamu, Taka! Hei, kenapa potong rambut?" oceh Yamato dengan penuh semangat, sama seperti dulu. Tapi sebelum aku sempat mengelak ataupun menjawab, sang fotografer yang sudah bersiap di depan panggung memberikan tanda bahwa ia akan segera memotret.

"Nanti saja mengobrolnya," balasku ringan. Aku merapikan jasku ringan sebelum menatap lurus ke arah kamera. Tapi tepat beberapa detik sebelum sang fotografer menekan tombol kameranya, aku bersumpah aku mendengar Karin berbisik pelan;

"Terima kasih sudah datang."

Dan hal itu membuatku mengerutkan alisku tepat saat sang fotografer menekan tombol sialnya itu.


	4. Chapter 4

Series: Eyeshield 21  
Disclaimer: Riichiro Inagaki & Yusuke Murata  
Pairing: One-sided!Taka x Karin, Yamato x Karin  
Note: Sequel dari fic 'Reset'. Terpengaruh dari film '5 Centimeter Per Second', terutama dari lagunya. RnR? DLDR!

* * *

**Chapter 3**

**Tak Ada Penyesalan**

Tanpa kusadari, dua hari telah berlau sejak hari pernikahan Karin dan Yamato—yang mungkin sekarang sebaiknya mulai kupanggil 'Takeru' karena toh Karin juga sudah bernama 'Yamato' sekarang. Rasanya hampir tidak ada yang kuingat setelah foto bersama dengan mantan anggota Teikoku Alexanders. Mungkin karena setelah itu aku hanya makan sedikit, lalu minum sake cukup banyak, dan kembali ke hotel dalam keadaan setengah mabuk. Dan seingatku, dua hari lalu itu adalah pertama kalinya aku mabuk—atau setengah mabuk, sama saja—dalam seumur hidupku.

Kurasa aku memang sudah banyak berubah.

Aku yang dulu tidak akan pernah menyentuh sake, sedepresi apapun. Aku yang dulu tidak akan pernah berpikir untuk memotong rambutku begitu saja. Aku yang dulu tidak akan menyulitkan diri dengan memikirkan seorang wanita biasa. Aku yang dulu tidak akan ragu untuk mengatakan apapun yang ingin kukatakan.

Aku yang dulu tidak akan pernah menyerah, apapun yang terjadi.

Aku kembali menghela nafas panjang sebelum melanjutkan mengepak koperku. Ya, aku akan kembali ke Amerika hari ini. Hibari-neesan sendiri masih mau berlibur di sini untuk beberapa hari lagi, tapi aku sudah tidak berniat untuk tinggal lebih lama lagi. Entah karena udara yang kini sudah terasa berbeda atau karena sakit hatiku yang terasa semakin perih ini, aku tidak peduli. Aku hanya ingin pergi dari tempat ini.

Setelah selesai mengepak koper, aku berpamitan dengan Hibari-neesan dan langsung memanggil taksi ke bandara. Selain Hibari-neesan, tidak ada yang tahu bahwa aku kembali ke Amerika hari ini. Aku tidak suka menyebarkan apa yang sedang kulakukan kepada publik. Kalau dulu otou-san tidak seenaknya saja menyebarkan berita bahwa kami sekeluarga pindah ke Amerika, kurasa tidak akan ada yang tahu aku pergi ke mana. Mungkin yang mereka tahu hanyalah bahwa kami sekeluarga lenyap begitu saja.

Sesampainya di bandara, aku langsung berjalan ke arah lobi keberangkatan. Tidak ada yang kutunggu, tidak ada yang kucari. Tidak seperti orang-orang di sekitarku, yang masih mengucapkan salam perpisahan pada sanak keluarga ataupun sahabat-sahabat mereka. Tidak jarang juga ada yang berlalu begitu saja sepertiku. Mungkin orang-orang itu juga sama seperti diriku, tidak ingin membesar-besarkan masalah kepergian mereka… atau tidak memiliki orang yang mengantar kepergian mereka.

Entahlah, aku tidak peduli. Aku harus kembali fokus pada pekerjaanku. Sebisa mungkin, aku ingin menjadi professional. Masalah pribadi harus kusingkirkan. Kalau perlu, semua perasaan dan emosi yang kumiliki sekarang ini ingin kubuang saja.

"Taka-kun!"

Langkahku terhenti tepat di depan pintu lobi keberangkatan. Rasanya aku mendengar ada yang memanggil namaku. Rasanya aku mendengar dia memanggil namaku. Aku menggigit bibirku dan menarik nafas dalam-dalam. Tidak mungkin hal itu terjadi. Tidak ada yang tahu aku akan pergi.

Kembali aku melangkah maju, tidak menghiraukan pendengaranku tadi. Tapi sekali lagi, aku mendengar namaku dipanggil… dan kali ini, dengan tambahan sebuah tarikan di lengan bajuku. Otomatis aku menoleh ke arah orang yang memanggilku, dan—

"Syukurlah aku belum terlambat…" ucap gadis berambut pirang itu dengan nafas yang tersengal-sengal.

—di sanalah ia berdiri, dengan senyum polosnya yang sama seperti bertahun-tahun yang lalu. Kalau sekarang aku tidak sedang berdiri di ruang publik, mungkin aku sudah menangis seperti bayi; terlalu terharu, sedih, kecewa, marah, dan menyesal melihat kehadirannya di sini.

"Ka…rin…" ucapku pelan dan terbata-bata. Aku tidak menyangka ia akan datang. Terlebih lagi, aku tidak terlalu mengharapkan kedatangannya.

"Aku… aku dengar dari Hiruma-san bahwa Taka-kun akan berangkat ke Amerika siang hari ini, jadi tadi aku langsung buru-buru datang kemari setelah diberitahu Hiruma-san," jelas Karin tanpa perlu kutanyakan lagi. Aku mengerutkan dahiku kesal. Bagaimana aku bisa lupa? Hiruma. Pria itu memiliki hampir semua informasi di dunia, entah untuk apa saja ia menggunakan informasi-informasi tersebut.

Aku tidak tahu harus berkata apa, dan Karin pun terlihat bingung sendiri. Kami berdua terdiam dalam keheningan yang terasa begitu janggal.

"Anu…" Ia membuka mulutnya, memecah keheningan di antara kami berdua, "Selamat jalan, semoga selamat sampai di tujuan."

Aku tidak tahu harus bereaksi apa. Ingin rasanya aku memeluknya erat dan mengatakan bahwa aku tidak mau meninggalkannya, tapi itu tidak mungkin. Ada sesuatu yang menghalangiku melakukan hal semacam itu. Ada sesuatu yang menahanku untuk berbuat demikian.

"Eng… sepertinya sebentar lagi sudah waktunya check-in… Kurasa aku pulang saja sekarang," ucap Karin pelan sambil membungkukkan badannya sedikit, sebelum akhirnya berbalik dan melangkah pergi. Melihat punggungnya, rasanya ada sesuatu yang merasukiku untuk memanggil namanya, melihat wajahnya untuk yang terakhir kalinya.

"Karin!" panggilku keras. Gadis itu menoleh ke arahku dengan tatapan bingung, menungguku untuk melanjutkan kalimatku. Aku membuka mulutku, hendak mengatakan apa yang sebenarnya ingin kukatakan. Tapi kututup kembali mulutku dan menelan semua kata-kata yang sudah berada di ujung lidahku.

"Jaga dirimu baik-baik." Hanya itu yang bisa kuucapkan padanya sekarang. Bukan kata cinta, bukan kata saying, hanya pesan sederhana yang diucapkan oleh seorang keluarga dan sahabat.

Karin tersenyum lebar mendengar ucapanku itu, dan ia mengiyakannya dengan gerakan tangannya. Ia lalu melambaikan tangan padaku, dan kembali melangkah pergi. Aku memandangi punggungnya selama beberapa saat sebelum akhirnya aku pun berbalik dan melangkah pergi.

Ini masa depan yang ia pilih sendiri.

Ini masa depan yang aku pilih sendiri.

Tak ada penyesalan. 


End file.
